The Administrative Core (Core A) will serve as the administrative and operational hub of the Duke CFAR, providing oversight for all CFAR-related activities. Most importantly. Core A will work with the Department of Surgery, the academic home of the Duke CFAR, to provide overall financial management for the entire CFAR, and thereby maximize the impact of available CFAR funding on the establishment of critical infrastructure and an array of different support mechanisms in service to the community of HIV/AIDS researchers at Duke. This will include budget management of all CFAR Cores, matching fund allocation through the School of Medicine, and any other resources made available to the CFAR. The Core will work closely with the External and Internal Advisory Committees as well as the CFAR Executive Committee to fully implement all approved directives, programmatic changes and new initiatives, thus facilitating all aspects of the CFAR Strategic Planning process. Core A will organize all symposia, scientific retreats, yearly reviews, CFAR seminars, and strategic planning sessions, and will assist the Basic Science Director and the Developmental Core Director in conducting scientific peer review of the applications received in response to semi-annual Duke CFAR RFAs. The Administrative Core will promote comprehensive communication among the CFAR membership through the Duke CFAR website (http://www.cfar.duke.edu). an e-mail listserve, and a quarterly newsletter, and will establish additional open lines of communication as the need arises. Finally, the Core will serve as the main point of contact between the Duke CFAR and NIH Program Staff, and the Core will be responsible for organizing and submitting all forms of written communication with the NIH, including annual Progress Reports, requests for supplemental funding, requests for investigator status changes, rebudgeting requests, and competitive renewal applications.